The Banquet
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: What if Ella had never left her shoe at the ball? Kit throws a banquet in hopes of finding his mystery princess.


**May I start off by saying that I am in LOVE with the new Cinderella movie! I have been meaning to write a fic for it for a while now, but nothing has come to mind… until now! Just a little background info for all of you, this is based on the plot from the recent Rodgers &amp; Hammerstein production on Broadway. When Ella leaves the ball and her shoe comes off both the prince and her go after it. Ella reaches it first and runs away. PLOT TWIST I know! Anyway in the musical the prince throws a banquet in hopes that his mystery princess will return. **

**I do not own Disney's or Rodgers &amp; Hammerstein's Cinderella.**

The Banquet

Kit sat in the throne room, heartbroken. Even though he had only known her for a short while, Kit knew that this mystery princess was his true love. But, she was gone and he had no way of finding her. The Captain walked into the throne room, he hated seeing the prince in this state. The ball had been two days ago and the prince's mood had not changed. Kit looked up and saw the Captain.

"Any luck? Did you find anything that could help me find her?" Kit asked with a little bit of hope.

"I'm terribly sorry your highness. We did everything we could think of."

"Thank you. There has got to be something I can do, but what?" Kit stood from his seat and started pacing the floor. The Captain watched as the prince walked back and forth. Then suddenly a thought came to the Captain.

"Your highness, do you think the princess would attend another ball?"

Kit stopped pacing, "That is a brilliant idea! But, it can't be another ball. We haven't enough time to throw one by tonight."

"A banquet then, perhaps?" The Captain questioned.

"Yes! A banquet of course! Thank you Captain." The prince ran off to inform the palace staff of tonight's event. He quickly turned around and said, "This is why I keep you around, my friend." He ran out of the throne room. The Captain smiled to himself and went to inform the Harold of the news.

*later that evening*

Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella had just road off in their carriage to go to the palace. Ella waved to them and walked back into the house and headed for the kitchen. She knew the prince was throwing this banquet for her, but she no longer had any of the fairy godmother's magic to help her. She knew he would never accept her as she truly was. "He is a prince after all. What would he want with a country girl like me?" Ella explained to the mice. She got a little piece of cheese and gave it to her friends. "Besides, we all can have fun together." Ella laughed slightly, but it soon turned into soft sobs. Ella was in love with the prince and wished to see him again, if only for a little while. "Maybe I should never have gone to the ball in the first place." Ella's tears ceased when she heard a strange noise coming from the fireplace. She cautiously walked over, when a cloud of ash and soot came flying into the kitchen. Ella covered her face.

"Well that entrance wasn't clean as I thought it would be." Ella looked up from her hands to see her fairy godmother covered from head to toe in ash.

"Fairy Godmother! What are you doing here?" Ella exclaimed.

"Why, I am here to get you ready for the banquet."

"Really?!" Ella's heart was about to burst from the rush of excitement she just got.

"Of course! Now hurry up now. We don't want you to be late!" Ella and her fairy godmother walked out to the front yard. Ella smiled when she saw that the carriage was already waiting for her. Soon there was a driver, a footmen, and horses already to take Ella to the palace. Fairy godmother turned towards Ella and transformed her peasant dress into a golden gown. It was not as extravagant as the last dress, but it was still one of the most beautiful dresses Ella had ever seen. Her hair was once again in curls that flowed down her back. And the glass slippers were on her feet.

"Thank you! It's wonderful!" Ella gave her fairy godmother a hug and was helped up into the carriage.

"Again, Ella the magic will only last till midnight."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just have a wonderful time." With that the carriage road off and Ella was on her way to the banquet.

*at the palace*

Kit stood outside by the steps watching each and every guest arrive. He greeted them with a smile and a nod. The Captain and the Duke stood next to him. Lady Tremaine and her daughters had arrived and they curtsied to the prince.

"If your mystery princess doesn't show up, my daughters would be more than delighted to spend the evening with you." Lady Tremaine whispered to the prince. The Captain gestured for her to move along. Several minutes had gone by and what seemed to be the last of the guests had arrived. Kit didn't move.

"Come, your highness. There are obviously no other guests." The Duke said snidely.

"No. I will wait out here for her. She has to come." Kit was not giving up hope just yet.

"Very well sire." The Duke began to walk towards the palace. "Don't be disappointed when she doesn't arrive." Kit didn't want to believe what they Duke said, but he was beginning to feel disheartened.

"Don't worry your highness. She will be here soon. I can feel it. Be patient." The Captain reassured Kit and followed the Duke back to the palace. Kit waited a few more minutes and still no sign of her. Just as he was about to go inside he heard a carriage pull up. He turned to see Ella standing at the bottom of the steps. Kit smiled and ran down to meet her.

"You're here." Kit said as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It's so good to see you."

"I knew you would come." Kit took Ella's hands in his.

"I'm sorry I ran away at the ball."

"You are more beautiful than I remember." Ella's heart fluttered from the look Kit was giving her.

"Did you really have this banquet just for me?"

"I would have a hundred banquets to find you." Ella smiled and gave a little laugh. Together they walked into the palace . The banquet was now in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Anastasia and Drizella had found two nice young gentlemen to talk to. Kit lead over to Ella and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." Kit led Ella to the secret garden. She walked straight to the swing and sat down. Kit came over and gently pushed her. Once again Ella's shoe feel off.

"Allow me." Kit walked around to face Ella. She lifted her dress so Kit could put her shoe back on. "Now this seems familiar."

"Just so." Ella replied. There was faint music coming from the palace. Kit stood and offered his had to Ella. She took and he brought her up so they were face to face.

"May I have this dance?" Ella nodded and they began to dance to the soft music. Ella noticed how naturally their hands fit together as they danced. There was nothing more she wanted than to stay with Kit for the rest of her life. Kit felt the same exact way. As the music began to die down Ella and Kit looked into each other's eyes. Kit leaned in closer to Ella, but he let her make the final move. Ella leaned in as well and kissed him. They both saw fireworks and knew right then that they were meant to be.

"Now may I know your name?" Kit asked.

"My name is…" Ella was cut off by the clock. She looked up and saw that it was midnight. "I have to go."

"Again, why?" Ella made her way out of the garden follow by Kit.

"I must go."

"How can you leave? Why do you leave?" Kit was trying to keep up with her. Ella was starting to walk faster.

"If you knew who I really was you would never want me." At that Ella began to run. Kit was following close behind her.

"Wait! Don't leave" They had gotten to the steps. Ella's carriage was waiting for her. "Please wait! How will I find you?" Ella stopped in her tracks. She took off her shoe and placed it on the steps. She ran for her carriage and hopped inside. Kit lifted her shoe and looked up. The carriage was gone and so was she, again. But this time he had the ticket to finding her, and that ticket was a magical glass slipper.

**Thank you so much for reading! Some of the dialogue in here is from the musical. Also if you are interested in what Ella's gown looked like, google "Cinderella Broadway gold dress" and it should be one of the first photos you see. Again thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. **


End file.
